Lost and Found
by HEARTxOFxTHExSTORM
Summary: "There's something wrong with me. When did I become so twisted inside?" Kaoru comes to realize that his feelings for his brother are not normal. Not knowing what else to do, he runs away. Will Hikaru find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned the Hitachiin brothers, alas, I do not. They belong to Hatori Bisco. That said, please enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"Kaoru…you have crumbs on your face."<p>

"Eh?" I lifted my hand to wipe my mouth, but my twin locked our fingers together with one hand and ran his thumb over my bottom lip with the other. A shiver of pleasure ran up my spine, and I turned away, blushing fiercely. "Hikaru, don't…it's embarrassing…" I whined softly, my heart pounding almost painfully at the lustful emotions this simple action caused. It was getting worse…I noticed Hikaru's eyes shift just enough to stare past me, and I turned to see Haruhi being harassed by Tono. My heart dropped and a surge of jealousy dashed through me.

Beside us the princesses were practically oozing out of their seats, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The room suddenly felt unbearably hot and my hand burned where Hikaru held it. The emotions running through me were confusing to say the least and before I knew what I was doing, I had jerked my hand away and was fleeing from the room. I could feel Kyoya-Sempai's cold and calculating stare at my back as he factored in the money I had lost us for the day and, just before the doors closed, I could hear Hikaru calling my name.

Not knowing where else to go, I ran to the nearest restroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It was so familiar and yet, looking at myself, I felt none of the emotions I had felt only moments ago with Hikaru. I wasn't stupid; I knew that looking at Hikaru and feeling that…that…_infatuation _was not only incredibly wrong, but a sick form of narcissism. I turned away, disgusted with myself. Clenching my hair in my fists, I slid down the wall until I was slumped on the floor. What was wrong with me? When had I become so twisted inside?

"Kaoru!" I stiffened. Hikaru was right outside the door. As soundlessly as I could, I got up and slipped into one of the stalls, locking the door. "Kaoru! Where are you?" I bit my lip, trying to ignore how concerned that voice was. Hikaru loved me a lot, I knew, but it was times like this when his care and concern hurt me the most. Because he loved me like a brother…_just_ a brother. A few tears slid down my cheek, and I brushed them away annoyed with myself. Of course he loved me like a brother! That's the way it's supposed to be! "Kaoru?"

The door to the bathroom creaked open. "Kaoru, are you in here?" I held my breath, praying that he would give up, but I knew he wouldn't; he was too stubborn. His footsteps stopped in front of my stall and I could hear him sigh. "Kaoru, I know you're in there. I can see your shoes." _Idiot,_ I hissed to myself. When I remained where I was, he knocked on the stall lightly. "Kaoru, open the door."

"N-no…" My voice came out hoarse from crying. I cringed, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Kaoru? What's wrong with your voice?" _Fuck my life_.

"Nothing…I just…" I stopped, having no idea what to say.

"Are you sick?" I sighed, thankful for the easy out.

"Uh, un…I don't feel well."

"Open the door, Kaoru." Wiping my eyes, I slid the lock out of place. As soon as it was unlocked, the door flew open and I was left staring at my other half. Without wasting another minute, he touched his forehead to mine and frowned. "You don't feel warm." It took me a minute to recover my senses, but as soon as I did, I shook my head, taking a step back.

"M-maybe it's something I ate. Anyway, you should go back to Host Club. I'll call someone to pick me up and meet you at home, nee?" Hikaru's frown deepened as his amber eyes bored into mine. After a moment's pause, he lifted a finger and poked my forehead.

"Baka. As if I'm going to let you go home alone. Come on. We'll go together." I cringed inwardly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Damn it all, I should not be feeling this way about my brother! I shifted out of his embrace but his fingers locked around my wrist, pulling me back to face him. "Kaoru, what's going on? Why are you acting so distant?" I only hesitated a moment before answering.

"I'm not. I just feel warm and your body heat isn't helping." He frowned again, but this time didn't question it.

"Fine. As soon as we get home, you're going to bed."

The ride home was practically silent. I kept my forehead pressed against the cool window pain, trying my best to ignore the person beside me. Hikaru was watching me though; I could feel it. I knew he was trying to figure out what was going on, but I couldn't let him. The thought of my beloved brother looking at me in disgust was enough to make my stomach curdle. No, Hikaru must never find out my feelings. _Ever_.

"Kaoru…? We're here." I jerked up, and nodded dumbly, opening my door. The cool breeze was welcoming and it helped to clear my head. As I made my way towards the front door, I noticed Hikaru sulking beside me. I withheld a sigh; I hated making him worry.

As soon as we were inside, I made a beeline for my room. Every few nights Hikaru and I would switch between our two rooms; Hikaru hated sleeping alone. But lately it had become almost unbearably painful to be so close to him. I would often find myself awake at odd hours of the night; I would sit up in bed and just watch my twin's chest rise and fall in sleep's loving embrace, until I couldn't take it. I'd scoot to the farthest edge of the mattress, ignoring my body and emotions, and stare at the wall until the morning came.

I tossed my bag onto my bed and went to close my door, but Hikaru was there before I could even touch the doorknob. I let my hand drop to my side, my eyes on the floor. Hikaru took a few steps towards me, carefully sweeping my bangs out of my eyes with two fingers. His hand lingered there for a moment, before he pulled it back. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" His voice was gentle. I shook my head slowly.

"Nothing's wrong, Hikaru. Really."

"You're lying." I bit my cheek harder, daring myself to ask the million-dollar question.

"It's just…Hikaru, do you…do you _like_ Haruhi?" A blush crept up my twin's face and my heart fell to the floor. So it was true.

"Kaoru…w-what is this? Why so sudden…?" I forced myself to smile, placing a hand on my brother's shoulder.

"It's nothing. But if you like her, you better make your move. Tono's pretty hopeless, but he's your rival now." Hikaru looked at me, a strange emotion in his amber eyes.

"Kaoru…" Keeping up the act, I stretched and yawned, taking a few steps towards the bed.

"I'm really tired, so I'll be going to bed first, okay?" Hikaru just stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Do you want me to bring you some soup?" I shook my head that smile still painted on my face.

"Iie, I'll be fine." Hikaru stared at me for a moment longer before stepping out and closing the door softly behind him. As soon as he was gone I sighed, flopped on the bed, and buried my head in my pillow.

So this was it then. My brother liked someone else. And why shouldn't he? He was a healthy young man. And Haruhi was a good person. She was nice, caring, considerate…she would make my brother happy. So why then did my heart hurt so badly? I knew this day would come; it was inevitable. I had selfishly kept Hikaru to myself for all these years, and now…and now…

I groaned as the tears came back full force. I had held my brother back long enough. He deserved to be happy; he deserved Haruhi. After all, they made a picture perfect couple…and in that picture, there was no room for me. So it was decided then. I would have to leave. I sat up and looked around the room. Posters decorated the walls, various electronics were scattered across my desk…but all that stuff was meaningless. Besides, I thought with a twisted smile, it would only remind me of Hikaru.

So, clothes then, I reasoned. I would need to pack some clothes. And as for money, I had my bank card…if I took out small amounts at different banks, it would be harder to track me down. I could rent an apartment or something of the like. My mind instantly went back to Haruhi's apartment. It had seemed so small…b-but I could live like thar. It was cozy, right? Right. And it wouldn't be crowded because it would just be me. I grit my teeth as more tears trickled down my face. Giving up my brother…could I really do that?

Without waiting for an answer that I didn't want to hear, I stood up and grabbed the suitcase from my closet. I packed my more discrete items of clothing and left what would stick out on the streets. I knew Hikaru would go looking for me, and it would be easier on everyone if I just remained unfound. Hiding my suitcase at the back of the closet, I closed the doors just as Hikaru came in. He paused when he saw me out of bed.

"Kaoru?" I just smiled, heading over to my dresser and grabbing the first pair of pajamas I saw.

"I forgot to change," I mumbled under my breath. Hikaru nodded and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. I tensed, not wanting to strip in front of him. The thought of those eyes on my naked skin…I shook my head. No, that was stupid. We were _twins_. Gathering up as much courage as I could muster, I changed quickly and went back to the bed. I flopped down on my side, facing away from Hikaru. He just sighed and lay down on his back. We stayed like this for a while until Hikaru turned onto his side, trying to see my face. "Kaoru…? Are you sleeping?"

I closed my eyes, forcing my breath to come out in slow, even sighs. I felt Hikaru watching me, but I refused to let my body respond. He sighed. I nearly started as his fingers began to play with my hair, but I caught myself just in time. With another heaving sigh, he pulled his hand back and placed his head against my back, wrapping his arms around me. My breath caught for a moment before I forced the charade on. _You're cruel, Hikaru _I thought to myself. But I knew he didn't mean any harm; I think that's what hurt the most.

After what felt like an eternity, I could feel my brother's soft, even breaths against my back. I glanced out the window; the sun was setting. Mother and Father were away on business; I wouldn't even get to say goodbye. But maybe it was better this way. As gently as I could, I wriggled out of Hikaru's embrace. His sleeping form groaned and reached out across my side of the bed. I picked up my pillow and placed it in his arms. That seemed to appease him; he nestled his head into it and sighed.

I bit my lip against the tears that threatened to fall. I turned away, but something pulled me back. Before I could stop myself, or even think about what I was doing, I was leaning over my brother, my lips pressed lightly to his cheek. I jumped back when I realized what I had just done. God, what was _wrong_ with me? I stared at my brother incredulously, my mind racing. _See, Hikaru? See what you do to me? _As quietly as I could, I made my way over to the closet, and retrieved my suitcase. With one last look at my other half, I turned and walked out of the room.

Leaving the house was almost too easy. The maids were either getting ready for bed or preparing for the following day. Hell, I even walked out the front door. I half expected someone to stop me, and I even had visions of Hikaru grabbing my arm and forcing me back to bed, but by the time I was at the end of the driveway, I realized no one was coming. It was a lonely thought. I wondered when Hikaru would notice, what he would say, what Mother and Father would say. What about the Host Club? I shook my head, trying to clear it. It didn't matter what anyone thought. I was doing this for Hikaru. Without a single glance back at what had been my home, I began my long trek into the more common parts of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru's POV:

* * *

><p>I groaned sleepily, pulling Kaoru closer. But wait…this didn't feel right…I cracked open an eye and blinked at the pillow in my arms. Stifling a yawn, I sat up and glanced around the room. No Kaoru. I toyed with the idea of going back to sleep, but something about his behavior yesterday kept me awake. Rubbing away the sleep from my eyes, I stood up and made my way towards the main bathroom. I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. When none came, I tried again, a little louder this time.<p>

"Kaoru?" I cracked open the door peeking through, but there was no one there. That's odd…A chill crept down my spine, but I forced it away. Maybe he was eating breakfast? I climbed down the stairs, ignoring the fact that I was still in yesterday's clothes, and made my way towards the dining area. I blinked in surprise at the empty chairs and table. Again, no Kaoru.

Forcing myself to remain calm, I ran to my room to see if he was there, but it was empty. "Kaoru!" I rushed back to his room, intending to see if there was a note, but after scouring the room, I admitted defeat. Nothing. I nearly yanked the phone out of the wall as I dialed the only number I had bothered to memorize. It rang once, twice…and then I noticed that there was music coming from his desk. With a sinking heart, I walked over to find his cell phone buried underneath some papers.

_Dammit, Kaoru_! _Where are you_? I picked up the phone again, choosing Tono's number from the list of contacts. Before he could even finish saying hello, I was talking.

"Tono! Kaoru's missing…!" Tamaki-Senpai hesitated a moment. I realized I had probably woken him up, but hell if I cared. "_Tono_!"

"Calm down, Hikaru. What do you mean Kaoru's missing?"

"I mean," I practically shouted, growing more agitated and worried by the minute, "He's not here."

"Well, do you know where he might have gone?"

"If I knew, why would I bother calling you?" I was shouting now, but I didn't care. All I could think about was Kaoru. Was he hurt? Was he scared?

"Hikaru, calm down. Getting upset isn't going to solve anything." I knew that, but dammit, he was my younger brother! I was supposed to _protect_ him…!

"What do I do?" I asked, oblivious to the tears that stung at my eyes. "Tono, what am I supposed to do?" Tamaki-Senpai sighed.

"I'll call the rest of the club. We'll meet up at your place. We'll help you find Kaoru, okay?" My throat constricted painfully, my words dying in my throat.

"…Un…"

"Don't worry, Hikaru. We'll find him." I stared at the phone as the line went dead before placing it back on the hook with numb fingers. Kaoru…I stood up stiffly, not entirely aware of my movements. Walking over to the bed, I grabbed Kaoru's pillow and clutched it to me. I buried my face in it-it still smelled like him—and let my tears fall. _Kaoru… _

"Hikaru? We're here." I glanced up to see Haruhi and the others hovering near the door. I just moaned and buried my head back in his pillow. Tono sighed, moving to sit with me at the end of the bed. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I hardly noticed. "This is all my fault," I groaned, "If I had been paying more attention…"

"He _was_ acting different yesterday," Kyouya-Senpai interjected. I just gave another pitiful moan, burying my head even further in the soft down pillow. Tono squeezed my shoulder before standing up.

"Alright. Kyouya, what are your theories?" The Shadow King opened up his notebook, scanning the contents before speaking.

"The biggest possibility is that he ran away. According to the staff of the household everyone is accounted for, so that rules out a kidnapping. Also, there have been several small withdrawals from his checking account at various ATMs, with no noticeable pattern. It seems that, whatever his reasons for leaving, he's trying to make it more difficult for us to find him."

I squeezed the pillow painfully tight. Why would Kaoru run away? If something was wrong, why didn't he tell me? We always told each other everything, so why now…?

"Hikaru?" I glanced up to find Haruhi kneeling in front of me. I bit my lip and turned away. "We'll find him, Hikaru. So, come on. Let's go look for Kaoru, okay?" I nodded glumly and hesitantly released his pillow. Haruhi was right. If I wanted to find him, I'd have to start looking.

"We'll split up," Tono declared, snapping into fearless leader mode. "Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai, search the south side of town. Kyouya and Hikaru, you search east. Haruhi and I will search west. If you stumble across any clues, contact me immediately. Understand?"

"Hai," we all chorused together.

The others took off, which left me and Kyouya. I stood up, trudging over to where he stood. His dark eyes were just slightly bemused as he stared down at me.

"Don't you want to change?" His voice was oddly soft. It didn't fit his character. I stared down at myself; my clothes were wrinkled from being slept in. I nodded, walking over to the closet. I grabbed one of Kaoru's shirts without thinking and pulled it on. "Ready?" Again with that voice; it really wasn't fitting. I nodded and together we started towards the east side of town.

We stopped periodically, asking passersby and storeowners if they'd seen someone who looked like me. Each one would shake their heads, a look of pity in their eyes. It made me want to scream. I kept my phone in my hand in case anyone called, but it remained silent. As the sun was setting, Kyouya-Senpai stopped and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go back," he said. I shook my head fiercely.

"No, Kaoru's still out here!" Kyouya sighed, pushing up his glasses with a finger.

"I know you're upset, but it's getting late. We won't be able to find him in the dark."

"Then you go back. I'm staying here."

"Hikaru, don't be difficult. Besides, maybe the others have news."

"Then why didn't they call…?" I mumbled, staring at the phone in my hand. Kyouya-Senpai just sighed again, glancing back the way we'd came.

"Come on." I watched his retreating form before, with one last look around, I fell into step behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru's POV:

* * *

><p>Fingering the money in my pocket that I had taken out of a nearby ATM, I glanced around at the apartment complexes around me. A few of them still had their lights on. I glanced at my watch. Ten o'clock pm. It was probably too late to ask someone where an empty apartment was. The thought of squatting crossed my mind but I pushed it away. If the police found me, it would just be troublesome. But then, where should I go?<p>

_Baka_, I cursed at myself, _why didn't you wait until morning?_ But I knew that if I had waited until tomorrow, I would've found an excuse not to leave. Besides, leaving now gave me a head start. With a determined nod, I continued searching for a place to rest.

Just as the sun was peaking through the clouds, I came across an old abandoned looking church. My family was anything but religious, especially when it came towards Christianity, but the place seemed welcoming enough. At least here I wouldn't be bothered. The door groaned as I forced it open, the musty smell of decay stinging my nose. The stained glass at the front was broken, bits of grey sky shining through. In a weird sort of way, it reminded me of myself; something that had once been so pure was now tainted. I scoffed and turned away.

With as much dignity as I could muster, I put my suitcase down and lay back against the hard wooden pew. As I forced myself to close my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what Hikaru was doing. Sleeping, probably. I threw a hand over my eyes and through sheer willpower, fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was shining through the cracks in the roof. I stifled a groan and sat up, ignoring the pain in my lower back. Stupid wooden pews…I rifled through my bag, choosing clothes at random, and slipped them on; Navy blue hoodie and jeans. That seemed inconspicuous enough. But that still left another problem…I grabbed a handful of hair and examined it. Red hair stuck out in Japan no matter how you looked at it. I would need to dye it.

But first thing's first. I needed a place to sleep. I would _not_ be spending another night on those pews again. So, I packed up what few belongings I had and made my way back to the row of ratty apartments I passed by earlier.

"This is our most popular model." I glanced at the man who would become my landlord, and back at the apartment. It was one room; One room and a bathroom. But, it was cheap. And I would need to conserve money.

"Hai, I'll take it."

"Arigato gozaimasu!" He shook my hand enthusiastically. I just bit my lip. Being in this place…it made my decision feel real.

Once I had given him the down payment and received my keys, I made my way to the store. I picked up some simple groceries; pots and pans, ramen, coffee, miso soup…and hair dye. I decided to go with black. Black was about as common as you could get here, and I wanted to blend in. I paid for my items and started back towards my new apartment.

Dying your hair by yourself was difficult, I realized as I struggled to comb the color evenly through my tangled locks. The last time I had dyed my hair—the time Hikaru and I had staged our fight—he had helped me with the back. Now, though, I had no one to assist me. I held my breath as I leaned forward, running the color through my hair with my fingertips. When I was sure that I had covered at least most of my hair in the vile smelling goop, I sat back against the tub. Only thirty minutes to go…

I couldn't believe it. Even as I blinked at myself in the mirror, I had a hard time believing it was me. I ran a hand through my still-damp bangs, half expecting the color to come out. But the black stayed. Without my red hair, I hardly looked like myself. It disturbed me how much of my identity was attached to my hair, but I shook it off. Hikaru wouldn't be looking for me like this. And as long as he didn't see my face, I was almost sure that I could pass by him on the streets without him noticing. My chest tightened at that thought, but I pushed it away. This was a new start for both of us.

I turned away stretching as my vertebrae popped back into place. I glanced at my watch; it was only three o'clock. What the heck was I supposed to do with my time? Before, my life had consisted of the Host Club and school. Now, without either, I was at a loss of what to do. I could get a job, I supposed. After all, I couldn't mooch off my parents for the rest of my life, especially given my current situation. Yes, the sooner I became independent, the better. So, with a sigh, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I figured the market would be my best bet for an easy job. But how exactly did one go about _getting_ a job? I came from the world of plutocrats where family businesses were handed down and you were basically born into your fate. Hikaru and I had long since accepted that we would most likely be carrying on our mother's fashion business, but now…I shook my head. No, that didn't matter anymore. I could do whatever I wanted now. With a confident façade, I strolled into the market.

I only hesitated a moment as I looked around at the people bustling about. Memories of my first trip to the commoner's supermarket crossed my mind; Haruhi smiling, Tono making a scene, Hikaru laughing…I pushed the thoughts away almost violently. No. No more. One of the cashiers caught my eye and I smiled, walking up to their register.

"Konichiwa," I greeted with a fake smile. "I was wondering if you had any job openings?" The woman, only a few years older than me, smiled. She had long dark hair pulled back in a braid and oddly light brown eyes. She was almost pretty.

"Hai! We do. Let me get the manager for you." I flashed her my best 'prince charming' smile and smirked inwardly as she blushed. Women were so easy to please. She hesitated, looking at me almost sheepishly. "Ano…Can I have your name, please?"

"Ah, hai. It's Hita—" I stopped abruptly. I couldn't go by that name here. I smiled apologetically and tried again. "Satou Kaoru." Before she could get suspicious, I pulled a page out of Tono's book and grasped her hand gently in my own, bringing it to my lips. "And your name…?" If she had been blushing before, she was beet red now.

"Tottori Kana," she said rather breathlessly.

"It's nice to meet you, Tottori-san."

"Ah…'Kana' is fine."

"Kana-san, then," I purred in my best imitation of Tono. She stuttered clearly flustered for a moment before hurrying away with a quick "I'll be right back with the boss," tossed over her shoulder.

As soon as she was gone, I dropped the act. I had always thought of other people as toys that were meant to be manipulated, but this woman…she made it too easy. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. _Just keep up the act, Kaoru_, I thought to myself. _You can do this_. She came back only a few minutes later with an older man in tow. I grit my teeth in frustration. I couldn't really charm my way into a job if the manager was a man, could I? But no, I had to try. I caked on my best smile and shook the man's hand firmly.

"Ah, you must be Satou-san. My name is Kobayashi Chikao. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," I said in a voice that made me want to vomit. It seemed to have the desired effect, though.

"What a nice young man. Tell me, what brought you to my store." I wasn't expecting that. Thinking on my feet, I fed him the first lie that came to my mind.

"Well, I've always wanted to work in a market. The atmosphere is so friendly and I'd get to help make others' days just a little brighter." _Good god, did I really just say that?_ But Kobayashi-san just nodded and smiled.

"A man after my own heart. Well, Satou-san, you're in luck. We have a job opening as a cashier. Tell me, are you good at math?" I bit my lip as memories of Hikaru staying up late to tutor me in math slipped past my defenses. Forcing on the act, I grinned and nodded.

"The best." That was a lie. Japanese was more my thing. But I knew enough to be a cashier. I mean, it was basically just adding and subtracting, right?

"Great! Can you start tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Very good. We'll see you at eight in the morning, okay?" I nodded and bowed.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" This was almost too easy. With one last bow and a wave, I started back towards my new "home".

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ah, aren't I doing good with updating? I'm so proud of myself! ^^ Please read and review—your comments are what keep me writing!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru's POV:

* * *

><p>I fidgeted, turning over for the millionth time that night, clutching Kaoru's pillow to my chest. Sleep was a lost cause. My mind just kept wandering back to Kaoru…He had been acting so odd lately. Even before the incident at the Host Club he had been growing increasingly more distant. It had been little changes: spending more and more time studying, or feigning sleep when he thought I didn't notice. For the past few months, I knew something was wrong, but every single time I tried to get him to open up, he would just smile and push me away.<p>

I groaned in frustration. What kind of brother was I? I should've tried harder, should've found out why he was so upset. Because Kaoru _was_ upset; he was the kind of person who always put others first, but I could always tell. I had let him down and now he was out there on his own somewhere. I could only hope that he had a roof over his head, that he was safe. I bit my lip as my throat clenched and my eyes stung with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Kaoru…" I whispered to an empty room, "I'm so sorry…"

I lay in bed until the sun peaked through the curtains. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Rolling out of bed, I went to the closet and pulled on the first thing my hand touched. I tried not to think about how, if I didn't find Kaoru today, I'd have to go to school tomorrow without him. I also tried not to think about how, if I didn't find Kaoru today, I'd have to call Mother and Father and tell them what was going on. I sighed heavily, resting my head against the cool wood of the closet door.

Just then my phone went off, and I practically threw myself at it. Was it Kaoru, I wondered as a surge of hope ran through me, or maybe Tono with news? Then, as I saw the name on the screen, my heart stuttered. Taking a deep breath, I flipped my phone open.

"Mother, ohayo," I tried to keep my voice neutral, as close to normal as possible.

"Ohayo." I breathed a mental sigh of relief—she didn't sound too worried. But, of course, I was wrong. "Hikaru, is something going on at home? One of the maids called me and she sounded a little…well, odd." I clenched my teeth. Whoever spoke to my mother, I'd have her fired.

"Eeto…" I bit my lip. If I told mother now, she'd freak out and come straight home…but if I didn't find Kaoru today, he'd be absent from school and she'd find out anyway. I sighed, moving to sit down on the bed.

"Hikaru?"

"It's just that…well…Kaoru's kind of…missing." There was a long silence, then…

"Nani?"

"He…he ran away." There was another pregnant pause.

"I'm coming home right now."

"Mother, don't, what about your business?"

"Your brother is _missing_! Why you haven't called the police yet is _beyond_ me, but believe me, _I_ will…!"

"We've been looking for him since he left," I mumbled half-heartedly. Her unspoken accusation that I didn't care stung.

"'We'?"

"The Host Club…" Mother sighed and I could picture her pulling out her iPad as she booked her flight home.

"Hikaru, just stay where you are, okay? I'm coming home." Then, as if it was an after-thought, she added in a gentler tone, "We'll find him." I just stared at the wall even after the line went dead. After a long moment, I snapped my phone shut.

Standing up stiffly and pulling on the first pair of shoes I saw, I grabbed my phone from the bed and texted Tono. I let him know that I'd be heading out first, probably towards the north end of town. He texted back quickly telling me to wait for them, but I ignored it. Mother, Tono…I was tired of people telling me to wait. Kaoru was out there, and as far as I was concerned, this was all my fault; I wasn't about to just sit down and twiddle my thumbs until he came back. _Because what if he never came back? _I shook my head, forcing the thought away. No, I would find him; I had to.

I trudged through the nearly deserted streets, my eyes scanning for anything that might lead me to Kaoru. I wasn't even sure what exactly I was looking for; I just knew, if I found it, I'd know. Around me the shops were just beginning to open their doors for the day, but I paid them no mind. My mind was a million miles away. I wandered in a half-conscious daze until I came across an odd, broken-down church. I'm wasn't sure why, but something pulled me in, drawing me towards the faded oak doors. I slipped inside, glancing around.

Dusty wooden pews lined most of the room and there was broken stained glass at the front. It was probably once quite beautiful. I heaved a sigh and sat down on one of the pews. This felt more like a wild goose chase than anything else. I was just about to close my eyes when something on the floor caught my eye. It was just a plain piece of paper, but it almost looked like…a receipt? I picked it up examining it. It was a bank receipt…a bank receipt that said someone had taken $200 out of their checking account. My eyes widened as I recalled Kyouya-Senpai's words: _"…Also, there have been several small withdrawals from his checking account…" _

My heart pounded in my ears as I quickly chose a number from my phone. It rang once, twice, three times…dammit, pick up!

"Hikaru?" The voice on the other end was sleepy, but hell if I cared.

"Senpai, what's Kaoru's bank account number?" I could hear Kyouya-Senpai yawn through the phone and some muted shuffling as he probably sat up.

"What? Why…?"

"Please, just tell me!" He sighed.

"Hai, hai, hold on." There was a moment of pause and through the line I could hear the sound of a computer being turned on. Then,

"It's account number 0147482391073215." I stared at the paper in my hand; it was a perfect match.

"Arigato!" I all-but shouted and hung up before he could say another word. Kaoru had _been_ here…I must be getting close. Standing up, I strode to the door flinging it open and stepping outside.

Kaoru had definitely been here. That thought alone was enough to bring a soft smile to my face. He couldn't have gotten far. I would find him. I had to. And I knew that _I_ had to be the one to find him; not Mother, not the Host Club, and certainly not the police. Clutching that piece of paper to my chest, I started forward once more. _I'm coming, Kaoru…so wait for me._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Because I hate making you all wait, i decided to release this chapter a little earlier than I had origianlly planned to. I hereby dedicate this chapter to all you lovely people who have favorited and reviewed my story, especially ADeadBlackRose, JewishLolita, and The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. Arigato gozaimasu!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru's POV:

* * *

><p><em>Pale hands ghosted over my warm skin, stroking my chest in a way that spoke of love and lust. I closed my eyes, tipping my head back as fingers inched down my navel, playing with the skin just above my hipbone. Something warm and moist slid over the skin there making me shiver. I bit my lip against a moan that threatened to slip out and stared into those painfully familiar amber eyes that held so much emotion, so much love. "Hikaru," I whispered breathlessly, "Hikaru, I love…"<em>

My eyes snapped open. My body was hot, my skin sticky with sweat as I tried to catch my breath. As soon as I wrapped my mind around my current situation, I moaned in humiliation. Really? A sex dream about my brother? Could I _be_ any more messed up? I ran a hand through my damp bangs, pushing them out of my eyes. Throwing off the covers, I shuffled to the bathroom, turning the shower on. Cold water would do me good right now. Stripping off my pajama pants, I stepped into the cold spray, letting it clear my head.

When my body had relaxed somewhat, I turned off the water with more force than necessary and grabbed the only towel I owned, wrapping it around my waist. Humiliation and shame still clung to me, and I felt dirty, even though I had spent the last half hour rubbing my skin raw with a cheap bar of soap. Any pity I had for myself and my current situation instantly disappeared; this was my punishment. For liking my brother in a way that I knew was wrong…this new life was my punishment.

It became clear pretty quickly that sleep was out of the question, even if it was only four in the morning. I breathed out a sigh, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and filling it with warm water from the tap. I poured in some of the instant coffee powder and voila: caffeine. It tasted bitter and was only lukewarm, but I couldn't have cared less. I just sat there at my makeshift kitchen table and tried not to think of how disgusting I really was.

When I had had about as much of the sour drink as I could stand, I stood up stiffly and dumped the rest of it in the sink. I still had a crap-load of time to kill before I had to go to work, and I had absolutely no idea what to do with it. I had no TV, didn't own any books…what the heck was I supposed to do? I decided a walk would be the best course of action. After all, there was literally _nothing_ to do here. Pulling on my shoes, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I had no idea where I was going; I thought of heading back to that old church, but why should I? It was old, it was a church; that was about all it had going for it. Instead I found myself winding through the streets like some sort of stray cat. When I came across a little park, I decided to let myself take a break and fell back against one of the worn benches.

The sun was just now rising, peaking through the clouds. It was nice, I thought to myself, peaceful. I let my eyes drift shut as the faint rays of sunlight casually danced their way across my skin. Unaware of how tired I really was, I found myself slipping into sleep's grasp.

I opened my eyes with a start. Crap, how long had I been out? I glanced at my watch: 6:17 AM. Well, at least I wasn't late for work. With a sigh and a stretch I stood up and started making my way back to my apartment. I was about halfway there when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a flame of some sort. I turned my head and my breath caught in my throat, freezing me to the spot. That was unmistakably Hikaru.

He was only a short distance behind me, though he was walking on the other side of the road, his amber eyes scanning the area as if he were looking for something he'd lost. He looked so heartbreakingly _sad_ and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck, and just _breathe_ in his scent—I cut myself off with a mental slap. Coming back to my senses, I took in my current situation. Hikaru hadn't spotted me yet. If I was careful, I could get out of this without him knowing I was ever here.

As if reading my thoughts, his head jerked up and he glanced over at me. Clenching down on my lip, I turned away and started walking again. _Please don't come over, please don't come over__,__please__ don't come over…! _

"Sumimasen," he called from across the way. I flinched and walked a little faster. Ever the stubborn one, Hikaru just crossed the street, hurrying to match my pace. "Sumimasen," he repeated, his voice soft and breathless and _devastatingly_ beautiful, "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen anyone that looks like me?" I shook my head sharply, stepping up my pace.

Without warning his fingers latched onto my wrist, pulling me to a stop. For one glorious moment everything felt _right_. And then his voice broke through my reverie. "Kaoru?" His tone was hesitant, as if he were unsure. Jerking out of his grasp, I fled, sprinting as I've never sprinted before. I could hear him shout my name, and then he was behind me once more. I thanked the gods that I no longer believed in for the fact that I had always been just a _little_ faster than Hikaru. I tore through the city, twisting through the back streets until I came to a fork in the road. I glanced behind me; Hikaru had yet to catch up.

I ducked behind a dumpster, crouching down and held my breath. Less than ten seconds later I could hear Hikaru's frantic footfalls. They stopped beside the dumpster and I knew he was trying to figure out which direction I went. Cursing venomously, Hikaru sprinted down the path to my right. I waited until I couldn't hear him anymore before slowly untangling myself and standing up. _I'm sorry, Hikaru_…_but it's better this way…_Without a word, I turned and headed in the general direction of the market. I'd have to be more careful from now on.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy Monday, everybody! Mondays are always my least favorite day of the week, so I thought I'd try to make everyone's day a little brighter by updating! ^^ <em>

_On a random note, I've found listening to The Script's song "Exit Wounds" has served as a huge inspiration for this story. I recently stumbled across a fan-made video created by __IamBananaI on youtube that features the Takagi brothers and this song. It's a wonderful video and if anyone wants to see it, I've put the link on my profile. Technically, it's from one of their previous dramas entitled Indigo no Yoru (another fabulous show!) but they have red hair in it, so they still look like the Hitachiins. =3_

_As always, whoever reviews will have my everlasting love!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru POV:

* * *

><p>When it became blatantly obvious that I had lost him, I slumped against the brick wall of the alley in defeat. My chest heaved in breaths that burned my lungs, but I hardly noticed. Slamming a fist into the wall and ignoring the pain that crept up my arm, I cursed. I had been so <em>close<em>, had literally _touched_ him…! Dammit, what was he thinking? Why the hell had he _run_? I glanced around me, realizing that I had absolutely no idea where I was. Pulling out my cell-I was relieved to see I had reception—I chose Tono's number from the contact list.

"Hikaru, where are you, I told you to _wait_—" I cut him off sharply.

"I know where Kaoru is." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Nani?"

"I saw him. He dyed his hair black, but it was _him…_! He took off, and I tried to follow, but he led me through all these damn alleys and I just wasn't _fast_ _enough_-" Tono cut me off.

"Hikaru, where are you?"

"I…I don't know. Somewhere on the north side of town."

"We're coming to find you. Stay where you are." A thought occurred to me.

"Tono, she knows. My mother knows. She's coming home and she is going to call the police-"

"I understand. Don't worry, Hikaru. We're on our way." With that, the line went dead. I took a shaky breath, placing my phone back in my pocket. I didn't know why it mattered so much that I be the one to find Kaoru. I guess I just _knew_ that if someone else found him first, he'd never open up to me again. How I knew that didn't matter in the slightest; what did matter was that the thought of Kaoru so cold and distant was enough to bring me to my knees.

Forcing myself to my shaky feet I started to backtrack, intent on finding my way out. The knowledge that Kaoru was here in this part of the city was, in itself, a blessing. Even though I hadn't been able to catch him, I had still found him, and that was half the battle.

After what felt like decades, I found myself back on the main road. By now the streets were filled with passerby and the shops were open. I strolled through the streets, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of Kaoru. Out of nowhere a force collided with my back and I stumbled forward, turning my head just in time to see a mop of familiar blonde hair at my side.

"Hika-chan, Hika-chan, did you find him?" Regaining my balance, I turned around to face Hunny-Senpai and the rest of the Host Club.

"Iie…" I said in a defeated voice, my mood turning sour again. Tamaki sighed rather dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, at least we know roughly where he is now," Tono said. Kyouya-Senpai nodded, jotting something down in his notebook.

"The next step would be to try to locate where he's staying." The Shadow King's dark eyes flickered over to me. "Hikaru, any ideas?" I shook my head, my bangs falling into my face.

"No…when I found him I was by a park. There were no apartments near there." Kyouya-Senpai nodded thoughtfully for a moment, his eyes calculating.

"Well, he has to live somewhere close by. After all, you called me at 5:30 in the morning and found Kaoru not long after. Unless he's living on the streets," my eyes widened and a look of pure horror crossed my face. Kyouya-Senpai continued, adding quickly, "Which I'm _sure_ he's _not_, chances are he lives close by."

I bit my lip contemplating this. It made sense…but I knew Kaoru. When he wanted to be, he could be just as stubborn as me, sometimes worse. Would he really stay here now that I had found him? I shook my head in an effort to clear it. No, he would most likely move on. However, he couldn't just pack up and leave in a day. He'd have to talk to the landlord, pay his dues…If I could find him before he had the chance to run again, then there was still hope…

"He won't stay here," I mumbled out loud. Kyouya looked up from his notebook.

"Beg pardon?"

"Kaoru won't stay here now that I've found him. He'll run again; he'll probably be gone by tomorrow." I could feel five pairs of eyes staring at me, but I was too lost in my mind to care.

"So, that means…" Haruhi started. I nodded.

"We'll have to find him before then." There was a collective moment of silence, and then…

"Alright. Everyone has their cell phones, right?" Tamaki-Senpai's eyes were wide and oddly bright with a look of the utmost determination. When we all nodded, he continued. "We'll split up. If we cover the area, we'll have a better chance of finding Kaoru." Before we could split up, I spoke up.

"Wait." They all turned back to me.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Tono asked.

"Don't approach him…If you find him…please, don't approach him. Call me instead." I met Tono's lavender stare and I knew that he understood.

"Un. If anyone finds Kaoru, call Hikaru. Understand?"

"Hai," the others chorused together.

"Good. Then let's go!" I watched as the others slipped off in different directions. Pushing my hands in my pockets I started forward again. _I'll find you, Kaoru. No matter what it takes, I'll find you._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy Friday, everyone! As a reward for making it through the week, I give you the next chapter of Lost and Found! Enjoy! <em>


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru's POV:

* * *

><p>I hesitated when I found myself in front of the familiar market doors. Was it really safe to go here? Hikaru knew where I was now…I bit my lip in frustration. <em>Dammit, Hikaru…! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?<em> I'd have to relocate. I'd have to pack up my stuff, pay off my landlord, quit my job…Ah, this was so _annoying_. I knew Hikaru _meant_ well, but I was doing this _for him_, so he could be _happy_. _But…what if he isn't happy without you?_ I pushed that thought away, not allowing it to fill me with hope. No, no, _no_. Hikaru liked Haruhi and they deserved each other. That's it, end of story, no room for discussion. But…what was I supposed to do now?

I glanced around but only unfamiliar faces lined the streets around me. Wherever Hikaru was, it didn't look like he was here. But still…could I really risk working in public? I could use the money, but I still had some left over, so it wasn't like I was desperate. No, I should go in there, talk to Kobayashi-san, tell him I have to quite, and then…I blinked, not quite sure what I should do. Hide in my apartment all day? Well…I guess that was the best way to keep Hikaru from finding me. And then, come tomorrow, it was off to another side of town, or maybe even another city. I wondered briefly if I had the money for a train ticket. But I would have plenty of time to figure this all out later. With a deep, steadying breath, I pushed open the market doors.

I spotted Kana-san first. She was in the middle of ringing up customers, her light eyes bright with happiness. I started towards her, hanging back until the last of the customers had left. She grinned when she saw me, leaving the register and running over to me.

"Satou-kun," she said slightlessly breathless, "Are you ready for your first day?" I shook my head slowly, gazing into her eyes.

"Actually…something came up." The brightness of her smile went down a few notches.

"Eh?" It was weird, but seeing her sincerity towards me…I actually felt a little guilty.

"Ano…I'm afraid I have to quit." She blinked at me, her eyes wide.

"Eh?"

"Gomen, but could you tell Kobayashi-san for me?"

"Satou-kun…" I bowed deeply before looking back into her eyes.

"Kana-san…arigato gozaimasu. Even though you didn't know me, you helped me get a job. For that, I'm grateful. So…thank you, and…goodbye." I turned to walk away, but fingers locked around my wrist, tugging me back.

"Ano…" I glanced at her over my shoulder. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and…were those tears? "I know you don't know me very well, but…if you need anything, please…don't hesitate. Because…because Satou-kun seems so sad, so, I want to help if I can." I was at a loss for words. Never had anyone but Hikaru and, more recently the Host Club, ever said anything like that to me. I guess because, until recently, I hadn't had any real friends. I smiled gratefully, bowing once more.

"Arigato gozaimasu." I walked away without looking back.

I began my walk home, trying to inconspicuously keep tabs on the people around me. I was about halfway there when I felt eyes on the back of my head. I turned slowly, trying my best to look nonchalant, but there was no one there. That was weird…I turned back around and came face to face with…a chest? I glanced up into the all-too familiar face, my heart beating like mad.

"…Mori-Senpai…" I gasped. From behind me I could hear Hunny-Senapi.

"Tama-chan, we found him, we found him!" _Crap! What the heck was I supposed to do now? _I took a cautious step backwards, then another and then, as quickly as I could, I spun around and _ran_. I could hear Mori-Senpai fast on my heels.

For the second time that day I found myself weaving though the back streets in an effort to lose my chaser. I was fast, but Mori-Senpai's legs were longer and for every step he took, I had to take two. Just when I thought my flight was a lost cause, I noticed a door slightly ajar. It obviously belonged to one of the shops. I dove for it, slamming it shut behind me and turned the lock. It rattled as Mori-Senpai tried to force it open, but that was all.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That had been way too close. I carefully made my way to the front of the store and ducked out the main door without any trouble. I walked as quickly as I dared, intent on getting as far away from the store as I could. It would only be a matter of time until Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai found their way to the storefront.

I sighed, rubbing a hand over my eyes as I trudged onward. It felt weird, running away from my friends. It almost hurt. I knew they only wanted to help me, but they couldn't. And I was almost sure that if they ever figured out my reasons for running away, they wouldn't stick around. Who would want to be friends with an incestuous, narcissistic freak? _I_ wouldn't. I bit my lip as my eyes began to water with unshed tears. I _was_ a freak. I didn't deserve to be friends with the Host Club members, and I certainly didn't deserve my brother. I was sick, and twisted, and just not _normal_.

It took me a moment to realize I had arrived back at my apartment complex. I blinked in surprise. Shaking my head to push my thoughts away, I climbed the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door, stepped into the room, and was just about to close the door when a hand shot out of nowhere and forced it back open. I looked up in surprise and fast growing horror at Hikaru. He had found me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, i know, this is a horrible place to leave off! But I'll update soon, I promise ^^<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru's POV:

* * *

><p>I nearly dropped my phone as I hurried to pull it open. Tamaki's number danced across the screen and my heart sped up. Was there news? I pressed the talk button quickly.<p>

"Tono?"

"Hikaru, Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai spotted Kaoru."

"Where? _When_?"

"Just now. Kaoru saw them and ran off. Mori-Senpai said he went through the backdoor of a bookstore but when they reached the front of the store, he was gone." Bookstore? I glanced around me, my eyes widening as I realized there was a bookstore just ahead of me. "Hikaru?"

"I understand," I said before I snapped my phone shut.

He couldn't have gotten far. I pushed through the crowds of people straining to catch a glimpse of that familiar face. Just when I thought it was hopeless, I saw him. My heart pounded in my chest. That was definitely Kaoru. He had his head down and he looked so _sad_, but it was unmistakably him. It took a great deal of effort to restrain myself and not run up to him and wrap my arms around him like I so desperately wanted to. No, he would just run away again. I needed to follow him. Forcing myself to calm down, I trailed behind my younger brother until he reached his apartment. Then, and only then, did I make my presence known.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV:<p>

* * *

><p>I stared up at my brother with wide, unblinking eyes. I couldn't breathe, my body wouldn't let me; all I could do was stand there like an idiot, watching him watch me. After a moment he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him with an ominous 'click' and casting us in semi-darkness.<p>

I swallowed thickly, taking a step back, unable to lower my gaze from his. He blinked, breaking the eye contact, and then his hand came out of nowhere and smacked me. Hard. I stumbled back, subconsciously raising a hand to my swelling cheek. And then his arms were around me pulling me close. He buried his face in my neck and it wasn't until I felt drops of water hitting my shoulder that I realized he was crying. I took a sharp, shallow breath. This wasn't right; Hikaru never cried.

Ever so slowly I slipped my arms around him, holding him in a lose hug. I could feel him trembling just slightly as he pulled away to look at me. His amber eyes were filled with so many emotions I couldn't name, but it broke my heart.

"Kaoru…" I closed my eyes and turned away. I couldn't take it; I couldn't stand looking at his pain. _Because I caused it_. "Kaoru, look at me. Please." I tried to ignore him, but something in his tone, some kind of vulnerability that I'd never heard before, made me turn back. "Why…? Why did you run away?"

I bit my lip hard. _Please, please don't ask me this, Hikaru. You'll hate me. I know you will. _"Kaoru." There was no helping it. I couldn't run away anymore, because there was nowhere left to run. I took a deep breath, steadying myself for the worst rejection of my life.

"Hikaru, there's….there's something wrong with me…" His eyes grew wide and I could easily read the fear behind them. _How long until that turns into disgust?_ "I…I'm all twisted inside…I…Hikaru, I…" I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing myself on. "I love you." Hikaru gave a sharp gasp, and then there was silence.

I kept my eyes shut, tears welling up behind my closed eyelids. This was it then. There was no going back. My knees buckled beneath me, leaving me kneeling before my brother. I hung my head, my breath coming fast and shallow. It was all over…Never again would my brother hold me, smile at me, _love_ me…I fought to suppress a sob.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I could hear Hikaru kneel down too. He reached out and I flinched back, but his fingers tucked themselves under my chin, forcing it up. I stubbornly kept my eyes shut, afraid that if I looked at him, I'd break. And then, for the first time since I could remember, my brother did something that took me completely by surprise. I opened my eyes, half-expecting this to be a figment of my imagination, but there he was, his eyes closed, a blush staining his cheeks, and his lips pressed gently to my own.

He pulled away slowly, his eyes finding my mine in the darkness surrounding us. Hope began to trickle through me. Was this real? Did he…did he feel the same way? His arms wrapped around me once more, pulling me against him.

"I love you, Kaoru," he whispered in my ear. "So much that it hurts." I hugged him back, nestling into his neck.

"Hikaru…" _But…but…_ "What about Haruhi?" My other half sighed, his fingers digging into my back as he held me closer.

"I tried to make myself like Haruhi. I thought if I could like her, then my feelings would go away." He squeezed me tighter. "But I was wrong. I'm sorry, Kaoru. I never meant to hurt you." He pulled back, holding me at arm's length. I smiled softly, very aware of the pain in his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Hikaru? I'm the one who ran away. I should be the one apologizing." His fingertips traced the edge of my jawbone; my skin tingled where he touched it. He leaned towards me once more, his lips brushing against mine.

We both jumped slightly when his phone went off. Begrudgingly taking his arms from around me, he leaned back and dug into his pocket, pulling out his cell. He stared at the screen for a second before flipping it open.

"Ah, Tono." I could just make out the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hikaru, what happened? Where did you go?"

"I found Kaoru." There was a brief silence.

"Is he okay?" The concern in our fearless leader's voice surprised me.

"Un. He's fine."

"Where are you?"

"We're in an apartment complex on the edge of town."

"We're on our way. Wait for us, okay?"

"Hai. Arigato."

He flipped his phone off, letting it drop to the floor as he leaned in and captured my lips in an almost desperate kiss. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I moaned softly before I opened my mouth letting him in. His kiss was careful, searching, and very caring. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine, his eyes boring into my own. After a moment he sighed and got to his feet before reaching down a hand. "C'mon, Kaoru. Let's go home." _Home_…what a nice word. I smiled and took his hand letting him pull me to my feet.

We sat outside on the ledge near the apartment complex, waiting for the rest of the club. My suitcase, which had taken only minutes to pack, considering I had never really unpacked, sat beside us. Hikaru had an arm around me and I was leaning in to him, my head resting on his shoulder. We sat there in silence for a little while.

"Oi, Kaoru…" I glanced up to see Hikaru peering down at me. "Promise me something." I lifted my head, turning to look at him properly.

"Un."

"Don't run away from me again. If there's a problem, we'll face it together. Okay?" I was smiling; I couldn't help it. All of this…it felt like a dream.

"I promise." He smiled back, pulling me close and placing a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Good."

"Oi, Hikaru, Kaoru!" We both turned to find Tono and the others hurrying up the street. I stood up quickly, Hikaru at my side. Tono stopped in front of us meeting my gaze and something in his eyes flooded me with guilt. I lowered my head, suddenly very aware of the pain I had caused everyone. "Kaoru…are you alright?" Without looking up, I nodded. I swallowed the lump in my throat with some difficulty.

"Everyone…I'm sorry…for making you worry." I bowed deeply, still feeling guilty as hell. "Gomenasai!"

"Baka." Tono sighed. "I don't suppose you're going to tell us why you ran away?" I bit my lip and shook my head slowly. "Very well. You're safe and that's all that matters. Come on." I glanced up at him. He had a hand outstretched towards me, and a warm smile on his face. When I continued to stand there, Hikaru gave me a nudge.

"It's okay, Kaoru. Everything's going to be okay now," Hikaru whispered so only I could hear. I nodded, taking the hand that was offered to me. Tono grinned, putting a hand on my shoulder, and together with everyone, we made our way home.

The rest of the club dropped us off at our house, but not before saying some slightly awkward goodbyes. I got a hug from Haruhi and Hunny-Senpai, and a nod from Mori-Senpai.

"Sorry for chasing you," Mori-Senpai said in his usual monotone. I gave a sheepish smile, running a hand through my hair.

"Ah, sorry for running."

"Kaoru, we'll see you at school tomorrow, right?" I glanced up at Kyouya-Senpai and nodded.

"Hai." He gave his signature half-smile.

"Take care of yourself."

"Hai."

"Kaoru," I turned to Tono. "You can depend on us, you know." I blinked at him.

"Eh?" He sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders as his light eyes met my own.

"The Host Club is a family, right? So, rely on us a little. If you need help, we'll help you. All you have to do is ask." He pulled away, taking a step back. "Understand?" I looked around at everyone who had spent so much time searching for me. They really did care about me. These people…they were my first friends, ever. I swallowed around the lump in my throat, nodding.

"Hai. Arigato." Tono just smiled before taking a deep breath and turning away.

"Alright everyone, let's go back. We've got to plan our next event tomorrow and I expect to see you all there!"

With a few last waves and spoken good-byes, they were gone and we were left alone. I glanced at Hikaru. He just grinned, draping an arm over my shoulder as he led me inside. As we stepped into the hallway I heard a muffled gasp and turned to see one of the maids staring at me as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Young Master," she whispered before whirling around, "Mistress, come quick! The Young Master has returned!" I turned to face Hikaru.

"Mother knows?" He frowned looking just slightly guilty and nodded.

"Un." And then, before I could say anything else, there were arms around me.

"Kaoru, thank goodness, I was so worried,…!" Mother said, her voice breathless. I felt the now familiar rush of guilt as I hugged her back.

"Mother…gomenasai…" She just took a deep breath, squeezing me tight. When she pulled away her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She stared at me for a moment, sniffled, and sighed.

"Hikaru," she said, looking up at him, "Take Kaoru upstairs. I'm going to call the police and tell them to call off the search, and then I'm going to call your Father. He was so worried, you know," Mother scolded half-heatedly. I bowed my head, but Mother just ruffled my hair, placing a light kiss on my forehead. "We'll talk about this later. Go on. Go clean yourself up and come down for dinner in an hour, okay?" I nodded, following Hikaru up the stairs to my room.

I flopped down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been a weird few days. Hikaru closed the door, dropped my suitcase next to my desk, and lay down beside me, turning on his side towards me. I could feel him watching me; it felt nice. Not long ago it had been suffocating. I rolled over to face him as his fingers played with a strand of my hair, twisted it lightly.

"You know, black hair…it doesn't suite you." I smiled, batting his hand away.

"Shut up." He just smiled back at me, a content look in his eyes.

"I love you, Kaoru." He opened his arms and I cuddled into his embrace feeling more at home than I ever had before.

"…I love you, too."

For once everything was going _right_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is not the end! There is still one more chapter to go. I was originally going to wait until Thursday to post this, but all the reviews you guys posted changed my mind. (See? Reviewing really <span>does<span> make me update faster! *hint hint*) So, here you go! I hope you enjoy! ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: This chapter is the reason why this story is rated M. If you don't like twincest, please don't read. Now that that's over and done with, on to the final chapter of Lost and Found!_

* * *

><p>Hikaru POV:<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaoru," I said, wrapping my fingers in his silky locks (which I had convinced him to dye back to his natural color), "You've got a leaf in your hair." Kaoru jumped back, spilling hot tea over his hand. "Kaoru!" He yelped, dropping the cup, and I grabbed his burned fingers, sliding them into my mouth. The princesses squealed as our amber eyes met. <em>All according to plan<em>.

"Hikaru…gomen." I released his fingers, holding his hand in my own.

"Baka. Watch what you're doing next time, because…when you're hurt, I'm hurt."

There was a chorus of girlish screams, but I hardly noticed. Things were finally back to normal. No, they were better than before. It had been two weeks since Kaoru had returned and since then things had been better than I'd hoped. We had returned to the Host Club and, on the surface, it seemed as if we had simply gone back to the way things were before the incident. That was completely untrue, of course. Everything between us had changed. Somewhere along the line we had gone from brothers to lovers. It was a complete taboo. But to us, it didn't matter what the world said because we lived in our own world; just us and our friends.

"Hikaru? You okay?" Kaoru asked. The Host Club was over for the day and we were headed to where our chafer was waiting to take us home.

"Un." I slid into the car, Kaoru close behind me. "I'm just happy." Kaoru glanced up at me as I slid an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against me. The car jerked to life and I fell into him, our foreheads banging together. I hissed in pain and then realized how close we were. His lips were so tempting…

"Hikaru," Kaoru warned, turning away. I pulled back; the driver glanced back at us in the review mirror and I frowned. What the hell was _his_ problem? I sighed, leaning back against the cool leather seats.

"I know, I know."

The rest of the ride was uneventful, if not incredibly frustrating. Being in love with Kaoru and not being able to express that love in public was annoying to say the least. But we knew that Mother's business and the Host Club would suffer if word of our relationship ever got out, so it was for that reason that we kept our true feelings for each other hidden behind the scenes. But when we were alone in one of our rooms, it was an entirely different story.

I watched Kaoru as he dropped his bag down beside his desk, stretched, and fell back against the bed. He glanced at me, holding out a hand. I smiled, taking it and letting him pull me down beside him. I lay down, taking his hand and studying it. His fingers were still a light pink from where he'd burned himself. I frowned, rubbing a thumb over the damaged skin.

"You weren't really supposed to get hurt," I said in a minutely accusing voice.

"It's fine. I can barely feel it." He really didn't get it at all. I turned to him, propping myself up on an elbow.

"Didn't you hear what I said back at the Club? When you hurt, I hurt."

"Hai, hai, I understand."

"Do you?" His gaze met mine for a moment before he groaned and threw a hand over his eyes.

"I _said_ I was sorry for running away. How long are you going to hold that against me?"

"Until you make up for it," I growled, but there was a hint of seduction in there that I knew he heard. His lips twitched into a smirk as I leaned over him, my mouth inches from his.

"…I think I can live with that," he breathed against my lips.

I closed the distance between us, a shiver of pleasure running down my spine as Kaoru's tongue playfully teased my own. His arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. I used one hand to support myself and the other eased itself under his shirt to trace soft patterns on his slender abdomen. He moaned softly, lifting himself into my touch. I smirked into the kiss, slowly bringing my hand lower until it stroked the skin just below his bellybutton. Kaoru squirmed, trying to guide my hand lower. When I didn't budge, he turned his head, taking a few deep breaths.

"Hikaru, _please_…" I smirked, but obeyed. Leaning back, I helped him pull off his shirt before shrugging out of mine. His fingers stroked my chest lightly, his eyes clouded over with lust. I undid his belt with practiced fingers, carefully tugging down his pants, and then his boxers. He gasped, head lolling back against the pillows, as I wrapped my fingers around him, tugging his already half-hard member to life. By now I knew just how he liked it and drank up the soft moans and needy gasps that were so damn erotic.

His fingers tangled in my hair as I slowly put my mouth around him. I held his hips steady as I went to work, my tongue swirling around the base and then licking along the underside in the way I knew he liked. He was trembling now, and I glanced up to see that he had a fist in his mouth trying to stifle his moans. I laughed around him and the vibrations must have been too much, because he suddenly reached his peak. With a muffled cry he came deep in my mouth. I swallowed, waiting until he was done, before releasing him.

When I sat up he was panting, eyes shut, and face flushed. I crawled up the bed and lay down beside him, waiting patiently for him to recover. After several minutes he opened his eyes, still looking a little dazed. He glanced over at me his eyes bright and his gaze tender, as he shifted so that he was straddling me. Without a word—we didn't need any—he undid my belt and gently lifted me out of my pants. I let my eyes flutter shut as his fingers wrapped around me, stroking me so gently that it was driving me crazy.

"Kaoru," I hissed, but he just laughed.

"Gomen, gomen," I could hear his smile as his strokes became longer, harder. His thumb slid over my slit and a moan slipped out before I could stop it. "Better?" I opened my mouth to reply but his lips found mine before I could speak. His tongue fought mine for dominance before he slowly backed down and let me take the lead. I could feel the pleasure of release coiling in my belly but just before it hit, Kaoru sat back, releasing me. I groaned in frustration, lowering my hand to finish the job myself, but Kaoru grabbed my wrist. I stared up at him half-angry and half-curious; his eyes were bright. I swallowed. Those were the eyes that meant he was up to no good. He stood up suddenly, going over to the desk and rifling through a drawer. It only took him a moment to find what he was looking for, and he returned to the bed, straddling me as he had been before. I glanced at the small tube in his hands and frowned.

"What's this?" He blushed lightly as he handed it over. I turned it over in my hand and studied it for a moment, before looking back at him.

"Wait, wait…you're telling me…that you went out to a store _in public_ and bought lube?" His cheeks went a shade or two darker, but he didn't look away.

"I just thought…we were ready." I blinked up at him.

"Are we ready?"

"_I'm_ ready…!" He seemed to realize that he'd said that just a little too fast. He lowered his gaze. "Please, Hikaru…" I bit my lip trying my best to suppress a laugh, lest I embarrass him any more. But he really was adorable. I nodded, trailing my fingers over his rosy cheek.

"Okay."

Before I could say anything else, his mouth was on mine again. He kissed me until the need for air became too much and we parted, his head resting against my shoulder as we both struggled for breath. When I could feel my lungs again, I carefully pushed him down, switching our positions. Uncapping the small tube, I put a small amount of lube on my fingers then looked back at Kaoru. He was trembling just slightly as he pulled off his boxers, kicking them to the floor. He spread his legs for me as I positioned my fingers at his entrance.

"If it hurts, tell me and we'll stop." He just nodded, a look of the utmost determination off-setting the lust in his eyes. I pushed one finger in slowly and winced. He was so tight…would I really fit? I pulled back, carefully putting in two this time. Kaoru made a choked sound and I glanced up, worried. "Are you okay?"

"H-hai…feels weird…" I took my free hand and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Try to relax, okay?" It took a moment before I felt him loosen around my fingers. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I carefully stretched that tight ring of muscles. When I was sure it could fit me without breaking him, I sat back and quickly lubed myself up.

I positioned myself against his entrance and, as gently as I could, eased myself in. I only got about halfway in when Kaoru's breath hitched, his muscles tightening around me. I cursed under my breath—it felt _so good_ and it took literally all of my self-control not to come right then and there. I clenched my jaw looking down at Kaoru. His eyes were squeezed shut, his breath shallow. I moved the hand that wasn't supporting me to his stomach, rubbing a thumb over the warm skin in smooth, even circles.

"Kaoru, you have to relax. I'm right here. It's okay." Slowly, slowly, his muscles uncoiled as his body began to relax into the mattress. I took the opportunity to push all the way in. I lowered my head as I built up a slow but steady rhythm, lust coursing through my veins. I pushed back in but froze when Kaoru gave a cry. I looked down at him, searching his face for any signs of pain. "Kaoru?"

"There…right there, again…_please_…!" I pulled out slightly, rolling my hips as I tried to find that spot. Kaoru gasped and moaned as I hit that spot again and again. Between his lusty cries and the near unbearable heat surrounding me, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Hikaru, I…_Ah!_ I…" I got the message and reached down to give his length a few good strokes as he thrust into my hand. With a strangled cry he came, his seed splashing over my hand and his bare chest. The sight was enough to push me over the edge and I came fast and hard before I even had the chance to pull out.

I pulled out slowly before collapsing beside him thoroughly spent. We took a few minutes just to catch our breath. Then Kaoru rolled onto his side, his arms wrapping around me as he nuzzled into my neck. I smiled, enjoying the moment. Three weeks ago I had been completely and utterly infatuated with someone I thought I could never have...I had put on my best mask and tried to pretend I didn't feel anything, because I was supposed to be the responsible older brother. And now here we were, a tangle of limbs, our skin slick with sweat and cum; and yet, when I looked at Kaoru, I saw nothing short of perfection. I smirked at myself; Kaoru was turning me soft.

I ran my fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. He just gave a happy sigh, nestling further against me. I smiled down at him before sitting up. He groaned as his pillow was taken away from him.

"Hikaru," he whined, his fingers wrapping around my arm to try to pull me back down. I just laughed, pulling his hand off and lacing our fingers together.

"C'mon, we need to clean up." He grumbled something as he grudgingly peeked one eye open.

"But I'm sleepy…" I grinned down at him before putting on my best serious face.

"Don't make me carry you." Kaoru chuckled; that was something Father had always told us when we were kids and didn't want to go to bed. He thought for a moment then lifted both his hands out in front of him.

"Carry me." I playfully slapped his arm away.

"Spoiled brat." He just grinned cheekily back at me.

"And yet you still love me." I laughed, standing up and offering him a hand.

"And yet I still love you." He took it and I pulled him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as I lead him to the main bath.

_I'll always love you._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay for happy endings! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed—you gave me the strength to keep writing! Also, thank you to all the readers out there who took the time to read this story. I really, really hope you enjoyed it! Until next time…<em>

_-Sahara_


	10. Author's Note

**Because F F dot NET is censoring stories, I will no longer be using this site. I have a A03 account you can find me at (heart_of_the_storm). I will transfer all my stories over there and post new ones there as well. It was lovely meeting you all here and I hope to hear from you at A03.**

**Much love,**

**Sahara**

**Homepage**: archiveofourown dot org/users/heart_of_the_storm


End file.
